


I’m addicted to you

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, Jace is addicted to the venom, M/M, Secret Relationship, Simon is addicted to his blood, i need to write something longer with them, jimon, maybe later - Freeform, procrastination!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Jace is addicted to Simon’s venom just like Simon is addicted to Jace’s blood. Since the consequences may be horrible they keep it in secret.





	I’m addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah another short Jimon.  
> This one is kind of inspired by the amazing work “Blood Revelations” by @BlackCat315  
> You really need to read that. 
> 
> Hope you will like mine!

It was sinful and forbidden, they both knew it but they couldn’t stop. Even if it could cost banishment from the Institute and Hotel DuMort they didn’t want to stop. Usually when it happened they were both angry at each other, frustrated or simply in need. They were addicted and they knew it but it didn’t matter. What matter was the pleasure, nothing else.  
This time was no different only this was all about the need. For the past few days they were really busy, Jace non stop on the missions and Simon helping Raphael with some meetings. When Friday came Simon could finally meet with his friends in the Institute.  
“Hi guys!” He greeted smiling as he stepped into the main room.  
“Hi!” Isabelle and Clary greeted enthusiastically. “We thought something happened!” Clary lowered her voice. “Can you please talk to Jace? I know you guys aren’t friends or anything but he’s acting weird lately and doesn’t want to tell why.”   
“I’m sorry Raphael asked me to help him with some leader stuff and I had a really busy week.” Simon explained, his eyes all over the room looking for Jace.   
And there he was, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed. He was paler then usual, dark circles under his eyes and he was shivering. Simon didn’t look away, he knew exactly what was happening and waited for Jace’s eyes to find his. When it eventually happened only thing the vampire saw was unspoken begging and Simon couldn’t say no to it.  
“Jace can I talk to you for a second?” he asked.   
“Thank you.” Clary smiled at him, Simon smiled back.  
“Sure.” Jace spoke weakly as Simon passed by he followed him.   
They stepped into Jace’s room closing the doors behind them.   
Jace’s expression turned from the lost to angry.   
“Don’t you ever leave me like that again.” He hissed pinning Simon to the wall.  
“I can’t be here on every call.” Simon growled back.  
“You need this as much as I do and don’t deny. I know when you’re lying.” He acted like a drug addict but Simon didn’t blame him.   
Jace was right Simon needed it just as much as Jace but he would never admit it.   
“Clary wanted me to talk to you.” He said instead. “You need to be more careful if you don’t want me to stop.”  
“You won’t stop. You’re addicted just like me. You wouldn’t have the power to overcome the need.”   
“Don’t be so sure. You are the one who beg.” He used his vampire powers to change their position so now Jace was trapped.   
Blonde use it to take out a small knife. Looking into Simon’s eyes he slowly slide the blade over his skin, deep enough for blood to come out.   
Vampire eyes darkened.  
“Do it. I know you want to.” Jace smirked. “You can’t control yourself.”   
The only thing Simon could focus on was the blood running down Jace’s arm.  
“You can’t either.” The vampire managed to say before his nature took over.   
He licked the red stripe making Jace gasp and shiver when his lips found the wound, fangs sinking in. Blonde immediately felt the venom in his veins, closing his eyes and giving up to the sensation. His knees started getting weak when Simon used his speed and second later he was laying sprawled on his bed, not letting go of the wrist.   
“It’s bad..” Jace suddenly whispered.  
“Mhmm.” Simon agreed as he looked into Jace’s eyes what blonde found incredibly hot.  
“If anyone found out...” he continued.  
“You’re high.” Simon just stated as he pulled away, he saw Jace’s eyes misted from the venom.  
“Maybe..” Jace admitted. “But it’s still horribly wrong.” His smile said otherwise.  
Simon smiled back and repositioned himself so now he was sitting on Jace’s waist, legs spread, face close to other’s and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.  
“Do you want me to stop?” He asked before he felt Jace’s tongue licking the blood of his mouth.  
“Hell no.” Jace smiled.  
It was sinful and forbidden, they both knew it but they couldn’t stop.


End file.
